leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG192
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=園田英樹 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard1=日高政光 | directorn=1 | director1=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art1=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* }} Home is Where the Start Is! (Japanese: 旅の終わり、そして旅のはじまり！ End of a Journey, and Then the Start of a Journey!) is the 192nd and final episode of the , and the 466th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 14, 2006 and in the United States on March 3, 2007. Blurb The smoke finally clears at the Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest, and the winner is revealed—it is a tie between May and Ash! Both are declared the winner with only one prize medal between the two, so Sceptile cuts it neatly in half. That night, during dinner, May announces her intention to go to Johto and compete in Pokémon Contests. She doesn't want Max to come, though, because she'd depend on her brother too much. Max is sad, but Ash cheers him up by promising to battle some day. Max and May board a ship headed to Hoenn and wave goodbye until the ship is out of view. Ash and Brock also separate, with Ash rushing home to eat. Team Rocket watches the two boys, but they are too demoralized to do anything. They psych themselves up just in time to catch an Electivire in a net. Ash runs over to help the Electric-type Pokémon, but Gary shows up and orders it to escape with Iron Tail. Gary sends the thieves blasting off, and though Ash wants to battle, Gary would just rather go back to Professor Oak's lab. Ash then heads home. Back at the Ketchum household no one is there to greet Ash, so he goes to Oak's lab instead. It seems quiet there, until everyone jumps out to surprise him. Ash gives his Battle Frontier symbols to his mom Delia to keep, and challenges Gary to a battle. Outside, Electivire and Pikachu face off with similar move sets, until Electivire manages to knock out Pikachu with a Protect and Thunder Punch combo. Gary then leaves, returning to Sinnoh. Ash decides he wants to go to Sinnoh as well. That night, Delia makes Ash some new clothes, and the next morning he leaves with just Pikachu at his side. However, Ash's Aipom sneaks on board the boat to Sinnoh and meets up with him. Unknown to any of them, Team Rocket has stowed away as well. Plot As the smoke clears, both and are left with the same amount of points, and the match is a tie. They are both happy about this and the crowd gives them a huge cheer, as Ash and May meet in the center of the field and shake hands. Nurse Joy presents the to Ash and May; however, she explains that there is only one Ribbon, so she doesn't know who to give it to, but Ash and May have an idea: May grabs the Ribbon, throws it in the air and Ash orders Sceptile to use slicing the Ribbon in half so that both of them can share it. Later that evening, Ash, May, Max, , and all of their Pokémon are sitting around a bench having some hard earned dinner. Brock places his freshly cooked stew on the bench; May however seems somewhat distant. She announces that she is leaving to go to Johto alone to compete in the Pokémon Contests there, meaning Max will also have to leave and return to his parents in Petalburg City. She explains that she has had a great time traveling through Hoenn and Kanto with Brock and Ash but she has been thinking about going off to Johto for a while now and the fact that they are finished in Kanto is perfect for her and Max to leave. Max is very upset, getting up and walking off, ignoring May's calls. Ash gets up and pursues Max and Pikachu follows too. Max sits on a swing over the other side of the park, Ash follows close behind and starts to offer comforting words to Max. He knows Max is upset that he will be missing his friends and Max explains that when he was watching Ash and May battle in the Contest he wanted so much to be doing it too; all he wants to do is grow up quick so he can be a Trainer too and get to do all the things they do. Ash says once Max becomes a he promises to challenge him to a battle which brightens Max up and he jumps to his feet to acknowledge Ash. Suddenly from the distance a large horn goes off, the boat which Max and May are supposed to be leaving on is due to depart in five minutes! Our heroes run off down the lane to the harbor and luckily make it in time. Max, May, and her Pokémon all wave goodbye to Ash, Brock and their Pokémon as they sail off into the sunset. The next morning Ash and Brock come to their crossroads, they look at the sign together, Pewter City off in one direction, leading to Brock's home at the Gym, and Pallet Town off in the opposite direction where and reside. Except there's one last thing on Ash's mind, his stomach. Ash is hungry already, but as soon as he gets over this he runs off home, while Brock goes his own way. Overhead 's is floating by, James and have a very unhappy look on their face, they are starting to doubt themselves but Jessie puts them back on the right track by offering a few words of wisdom. Suddenly out of nowhere sparks of electricity fly into the sky, Team Rocket get out their goggles and spot the Pokémon. At first they think it is Pikachu but on a closer inspection recognize it as an . Electivire uses to knock an apple down from the tree and begins to eat it. Team Rocket poke up from behind a bush and Meowth fires a net from the launcher and grabs Electivire. It struggles under the net as Team Rocket start to pull it in. It fires out wild attacks which Ash sees from the other side of the trees and runs to try help. Team Rocket finish pulling in Electivire but then a voice comes from atop the ridge and tells them to let go of the Pokémon they have got in the net and the person jumps down from atop the ridge and reveals himself. Much to Team Rocket's shock, the owner of the voice happens to be ! Gary orders to use Iron Tail, which it does and breaks free from the net. Team Rocket are furious and jump to try and grab Electivire but Gary orders a which scores a direct hit and knocks Team Rocket away. Once Team Rocket are gone Ash tries to use his Pokédex to get some information on Electivire but there is no data available. Gary explains that Electivire is a newly discovered Pokémon from Sinnoh, which Ash gets excited about. Ash then challenges him to a battle, but Gary says no and just walks off. Later on, Ash arrives home and calls for his mother at his house, but neither she nor Mimey are around. He runs over to Professor Oak's Laboratory but he cannot find or Oak anywhere. He thinks this is really strange and starts to wander around the rooms. When he gets to the sitting room, all of a sudden Tracey and Mimey jump up from behind a sofa and set off some party poppers welcoming Ash home, while Oak, Gary and Delia come from the door on the other side of the room. Ash presents his mother with the plaque with all the Symbols on and then after the pleasantries re-challenges Gary to the battle and he accepts. Outside the lab Ash and Gary are lined up ready to battle, Tracey is refereeing while Delia and Oak watch from the sidelines. Gary sends out Electivire and Ash sends out Pikachu, Pikachu starts with a Thunderbolt while Electivire counters with another Thunderbolt. Pikachu tries a but Electivire uses its tail to jump into the air out of the way and uses Iron Tail, which Pikachu counters with its own Iron Tail attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt again but Electivire jumps out of the way yet again. Ash calls Pikachu to use on Electivire but Electivire uses and then finishes Pikachu off with a powerful Thunder Punch. Gary and Electivire are the winners. Gary walks over to Ash and starts to talk to him, saying that he may have won the but he should not take it for granted. Gary then announces that he is going to go to Sinnoh to his Pokémon and learn more about Pokémon. Tracey and Oak support this decision and back Gary, offering him some words of advice. Gary then looks over to Ash, turns his back on him and wanders off into the distance. Ash sits there and starts to talk to himself about Sinnoh and the newly discovered Pokémon. Delia watches on and senses the change in his heart. Ash stands up and announces his move to go to Sinnoh. As night time comes Delia is upstairs with a sparkle in her eye. She is sewing together fabric while talking of Ash. Morning comes and outside Ash has lined up all : , , , and . He says goodbye to Professor Oak, Tracey and to all his Pokémon, but before he goes Professor Oak hands over to him a newly updated Pokédex with all the Sinnoh information on it. Ash turns around and runs off down the lane, but we focus in on Aipom who looks very sad compared to the rest of Ash's Pokémon. A boat sails down across the screen, on board Ash and Pikachu are looking out to the sea and towards Sinnoh. The wind is blowing strongly, knocking Ash's hat off and heading to a staircase but suddenly stops. Aipom is there! She grabbed Ash's hat and gives it back to Ash, who welcomes Aipom to the Sinnoh team. On the side of the boat Team Rocket are hanging on for their lives, determined to follow Ash and Pikachu anywhere so that they can steal him and give him to the boss. Then they get washed up by a wave as the boat sails off into the distance to Sinnoh where Ash's newest adventures await. Next Time - A New Beginning! Major events * and tie in the final round of the unofficial and decide to split the in half. * May announces her decision to go to the Johto region alone. * May and Max return to Petalburg City, while returns to Pewter City. * Ash encounters , who is revealed to have obtained an . * Ash returns to Pallet Town and challenges Gary to a battle, but loses. * Gary returns to Sinnoh to continue his research. * Ash receives a new Pokédex from . * Ash decides to go to Sinnoh, leaving behind except . * Ash's Aipom stows away on the ship Ash and Pikachu are riding, in order to follow them. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Tracey Sketchit * Max * Jessie * James * Gary Oak * * Delia Ketchum * Nurse Joy * Announcer * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * ( 's; Mimey) Trivia * This is the season finale of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. * There is no for this episode. * The instrumental version of 小さきもの A Small Thing from Jirachi: Wish Maker is used as background music. ** 前向きロケット団！Face Forward Team Rocket! and an alternate cut of めざせポケモンマスター2001 Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 2001 are also used as background music. * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the earliest release of . * and being declared winners of the is only possible because the event is not sanctioned by the Pokémon Activities Committee. As established in Going for Choke!, Contest Battles ending in a tie go into , lasting until a winner is decided. * As in the final episode of the previous series, the usual To be continued is omitted and replaced with Next time... A new beginning!. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the final episode, until Alola to New Adventure!, to be played in 24 frames per second. The following three series play in 30 frames per second. * This is the first time Sarah Natochenny voices , and the only time Craig Blair voices . * The English name of Sandgem Town was first revealed through the airing of this episode. * This episode's title is a pun on the saying "home is where the heart is". * Meowth breaks the fourth wall when James asks upon blasting off if Team Rocket will ever learn; Meowth responds that they'll find out next season. * This episode marks both Tracey and Max's latest speaking appearances. * The overall episode number is the same as the debuting Pokémon 's Pokédex number: 466. * For unknown reasons, this episode was skipped by . Errors * In one scene, Electivire's fingers are white instead of black. * In several scenes, the black spot on Electivire's face is not there. * When Gary calls Electivire to use Thunder Punch against Team Rocket, Gary's eyes were light blue. * When Gary battles Ash, Electivire uses Iron Tail. Electivire's tail was yellow for a second before its tail glowed. * In one scene, where Ash is talking to Gary, a close up is shown of Gary being outside, when he was inside. * When Max walks away from the table, there is clearly no swings in the direction he is walking. * Ash's Pokédex does not recognize Electivire, although it previously recognized two other Generation IV Pokémon: and . Also, May's Pokédex recognizes and . AG192 error.png|Electivire's missing spot Dub edits * Much of the original background music was removed and replaced. * When Ash is on the ship en route to Sinnoh, he refers to it as the Sinnoh Island, instead of calling it a region. This may be due to the fact that, like Hoenn, it is visibly not connected to any other regions visited. In other languages |nl= |de= |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 192 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Jedes Ende hat einen Anfang! es:EP469 fr:AG192 it:AG192 ja:AG編第192話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第191集